Fairy Tail (Guild)
Fictional members of the guild Fairy Tail are the main characters of the manga Fairy Tail. While one of the strongest mage guilds in the country, Fairy Tail is disliked by the Magic Council because they often cause a lot of unnecessary trouble during their missions. The guild has many members, but the series only focuses on certain mages (See List of characters). Mirajane, while talking to Lucy, explains that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past. As a result, if someone commits an action that goes against Guild rules, the only punishment they receive is a smack on the head by Makarov, or a smack on the butt if the member is female. The punishment is feared as though it was a serious punishment. Fairy Tail has five top members: Makarov, the leader of the mage guild; Gildartz, the presumed second strongest of Fairy Tail; Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyer and Mystogan. They are the only ones allowed to take S-class missions, the most dangerous and highest paid, and access the second floor of the Fairy Tail guild, where the S-class posters are located. Fairy Tail guild is located in Magnolia Town, in the land of Fiore (Italian word for "flower"), along side with other places and towns where the action takes place. Fairy Tail Manga - Vol. 4 Omake: Map of Fiore. In the Phantom Lord arc, the Fairy Tail guild building was destroyed by their long time rivals, the Phantom Lord guild. The attack was lead by the second strongest member of Phantom Lord, Gazille Reitfox. The guild was trashed with giant metal rods through out the entire building. Though since Phantom Lord's defeat, FT has since started rebuilding the building and going about their business as if it was still there. As of Chapter 103, the Guild has been completely rebuilt, complete with gift shop with various Fairy Tale product, outside cafe and an inside bar complete with new waitress uniforms. Staff Mirajane Mirajane (ミラジェーン Mirajēn) is the cover girl or drawing point of Fairy Tail. She is 19 years old, a former S-class water and transformation mage, and the older sister of Elfman. When Mirajane was an S-class mage, she was known as "The Demon", with a piercing stare visible from beneath her hair bangs. However, due to a past incident involving the death of her younger sister, Lisana, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight. Given the recent event of Elfman regaining and controlling his lost abilities and Mirajane's increased confidence, Mirajane recentley regained her powers back. Waitresses Fairy Tail has many waitresses that serve the guild members, Mirjane being the head one. Prominent Members Makarov Fairy Tail's current, and possible first, Guild Master. Team Natsu The main cast of characters for the series. *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Lucy Heartphilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet Macau Convault Macau Convault is one of the older mages of the Fairy Tail Guild, being 36. He uses a special flame, the purple flare, which cannot be blown off by wind or water. He's also very skilled in transformation magic, an ability which can even deceive an equal expert such as Mirajane. He's divorced and dates a younger girl. It's said that he's very popular among young girls and he even had Cana Alberona falling for him in the past. He has a one son, Romeo. Cana Alberona Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Her member stamp is on the lower left portion of her abdomen. She is an attractive woman with a short temper who seems to use a type of card magic. She can use her cards as a long distance weapon or combine them to fight. Not much else is known about her magic, but it has been shown that she can use it to track people. She is always shown drinking some kind of alcohol, usually a giant barrel of ale. She has been drinking since she was thirteen. It is mentioned that she has a pure heart. She is one of the original members of Fairy Tail and has been part of it since she was a child. She is one of the leading figures of Fairy Tail, commanding the guild in the fight against Phantom Lord. She was once in love with Macau Convault, a drinking buddy. When he told her she should try not to drink too much, she did cut down the amount she drank. However, now that Macau has a new girlfriend, she drinks twice as much as she did before. Elfman Elfman (エルフマン Erufuman) is an 18 year-old mage. He is one of the physically stronger Fairy Tail mages, exhibiting the ability called "Take Over," which allows him to absorb the power of monsters he defeated into his right arm, earning him the nickname "Beast Arm Elfman." His member stamp is on his neck. S-Class Mages In addition to Erza Scarlet, there are three other mages capable of taking on S-Class missions and have access to the second floor of the Fairy Tail guild. Mystogan Mystogan is one of the strongest mage candidates of Fairy Tail, and is one of the four S-Class mages allowed access to the second floor. Not much is known about him except that he hates to be seen. Whenever he enters the Fairy Tail building, he casts a powerful sleeping spell that induces sleep. The only person able to resist his sleep magic is Makarov, thus being the only person having seen Mist Gun. However, Laxus claims to also know Mystogan's appearance. When Makarov was thinking about his sucession, he stated that as he lived too lonely, it was not possible. Laxus Dreyar Laxus Dreyar age 23 magic lightning and various others unknown is one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail and is an S-Class mage, along with Erza, Mystogan and Gildartz. Like many members of the guild, Laxus has been a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. As a result, he is considered and feared as a very likely candidate to succeed Makarov as guild master. Laxus claims to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail. He wears a pair of magic spiked headphones (sound pot) and is often seen smoking a cigar. Laxus also has a mysterious scar that runs down the right side of his face. Laxus seems to care very little about his fellow guildmates. When asked to come back and assist them in the fight against the Phantom Lord guild, he laughed refused. Laxus went on to say that Makarov was at fault for starting the fight in the first place, and that Makarov should hurry up and retire so that he could become the new leader. Laxus showed a lecherous side to his personality as he said that he'd agree to come back and help if Lucy promised to become his girl. He also tried to get Cana to strip for him if they wanted his help. While he is a likely candidate to succeed Makarov, Makarov believes Laxus's intentions are bad. Laxus states that when he inherits Fairy Tail, he will eliminate all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. But when Makarov thought about his succession he assumed that his mentality was a problem, so it was not really possible, so he thinks about Erza. Gildartz Gildartz is a mage of Fairy Tail whose current existence is unknown. He is most commonly referred to as "That Geezer". He is one of only five Fairy Tail members (not including Makarov) who are allowed to go on the second floor of the building and accept S-class missions. Lucy assumes that Gildartz is the second strongest mage in Fairy Tail after the master Makarov. Lucy has never met Gildartz so her ranking is based on her own assumptions rather than facts. According to Mystogan, Gildartz is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. When Makarov was thinking about his succession he stated that was impossible. Gazille Reitfox Once the strongest member of the Phantom Lord Guild, he has since joined Fairy Tail. His Metal Dragonslayer magic gives him the unique ability to form metal scales and weapons out of his body. His personality and tendency to go on missions solo has earned him little respect from the rest of the Guild. The other members are still suspicious to why he joined Fairy Tail especially Erza, but they have grudgingly grown to somewhat respect him. Lluvia Loxar Once a member of Phantom Lord's Elemental Four, Lluvia has joined Fairy Tail because of the warm atmosphere and her infatuation with Gray. Teams Shadow Gear Shadow Gear is the quote "back-bone" team within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Levy, Jet and Droy. Levy McGarden Levy McGarden is a 17 year-old mage, first introduced as wanting to accept the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from the Duke of Evaroo's mansion, though Makarov advised her not to take it because the quest was likely to become complicated. In the Fairy Tail guild, she's in a team called Shadow Gear, along with childhood friends Jet and Droy. Her magic is called Solid Script which allows her to make words solid and then throw the words at her opponent. For instance, if the word fire were to be thrown at her opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. Levy is very talented in the field of languages and can even translate several ancient languages. She and Lucy quickly became friends through their mutual love for books. Levy read the novel that Lucy is working on and is the only person who has done so. Along with her fellow Shadow Gear Members, she was found badly beaten in "Crucifixion" style on a tree, with the symbol of Phantom Lord branded on her stomach. Jet Sarusuke, better known as Jet, is an 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is on the team, Shadow Gear. His magic is called High Speed, which is also called God's Leg. This magic makes him the fastest person in the guild. He has a crush on Levy, but got rejected in 2 seconds. He is the one who convinces Lucy to allow others to read her book. He, along with Levy and Droy, were ambushed by Phantom Lord and crucified to a tree. Droy Droy is an 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is a member of the team, Shadow Gear. His magic deals with rapid growing plants that he can control. He wears something on his chest that's called Live Coal, which are basically tiny containers for his seeds. Droy is a childhood friend of Levy and Jet. He also has a crush on Levy, and got rejected in 1 second. Raijinshū Raijinshū is a team of "Laxus Bodyguards" within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow. Fried Justine Fried Justine is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail who doesn't show his face often. He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as servants to Laxus, with Fried as the self-proclaimed captain. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mist Gun and Gildartz since his magic style is unknown until just recently. Fried is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with magic runes. Whoever steps into the enchantment is forced to comply with rules that Fried has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. Evergreen Evergreen is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail and a member of the team, Raijinshuu. As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Her glasses suppress and control it because of its immense power. Recently, it has been revealed that she also uses exploding dust in combat. Because of her abilities, she was invited to join the Raijinshuu. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right bosom. In the end she was defeated by Erza and forced to cancel the spell on the female members of fairy tail. Bixlow Bixlow is a 22 year-old member of Fairy Tail and, along with Fried Justine and Evergreen, makes up the team Raijinshuu. He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue (which bears his guild insignia) and laughing maniacally. He possesses Seidhr magic, which allows him to seal wandering souls into dolls or objects and manipulate them. This is shown by the five dolls that float around him. He fights by sending these dolls flying about rapidly and having them fire beams of energy from their mouths. The speed and confusion of this attack was enough to assist Evergreen in annihilating the Dark Guild: Ghoul Spirit. Minor Members Reedus Johnner Reedus Johnner is a 27 year-old mage with an unusually round body and a witch hat. He uses picto magic, but he can only use it in conjunction with his body. For that reason, he asks Makarov to enlarge his body. With his picto magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him. During the attack of the Phantom Lord, he was responsible for protecting Lucy, but he was defeated by Gazille and Lucy was captured. Nav Lazaro Not much is known about Nav Lazaro besides the fact that his magic deals with Animal Possession in which he can confine an animals spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. Arzack Cornell Arzack is originally from the west. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined up. His magic is classified as Guns Magic. As the name implies, he loads his gun and fires magic bullets which never miss. Arzack has a crush on another member of the guild named Visca, but he is too shy to confess to her. Loke jokingly implied that if Arzak doesn't confess then he would. Arzak now sees Loke as his rival, but since Loke is Leo the Lion and Lucy's key, he doesn't interfere. Visca Moulin Visca, much like Arzcak, is originally from the west. Also just like Arzak her magic deals with guns. She can ex-quip various guns from a stock in a different space, much like what Erza does with her magic. Visca admires Erza, most likely because of the similarities in their magic style and how Erza is the most powerful female in the guild. Visca planned to confess her love to Arzak, but then Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord so she didn't get a chance to do it. Visitor Echo Uses the magic known as dance. While dancing it increases an allies attack and can decrease a foe's, it only works within a ten meter radius. He has always loved dancing, and is often seen in the guild dancing. His goal is to save up enough money to study abroad in the hold land of Dance, "Minstrel". He always wear the same suit, for he has 100 copies of it. Wakaba Mine He is 36 year old veteran mage who battles by forming smoke in to different shapes. He and Macau are good drinking buddies and rivals, being the same age. He also has a wife, but is usually hanging around the guild flirting, even when his got no work to do. Warren Rackow Not much is know about him, but he was featured on a cover page. His magic is telepathy, and is capable in reading his opponent's mind in the battle. Max Alose A 17 year old mage whos specializes in sand-based magic. His magic is called Sandstorm. He loves just talking to people and often finds himself in large crowds. He is not that good with alcohol but always seems to find himself getting caught up in the mood of the place, drinks himself silly and finds himself in a real state afterwards. Nobody knows it but he never really had any friends as a kid, and his new socialite personality is a reaction to that. Lucky Ollietta Lucky, an 18-year-old mage who uses wood-based magic, can instantly reshape wood into a form of her choice. Due to this ability, she helped a lot with the rebuilding of the Fairy Tail Guild after it was vandalized by the Phantom Lord Guild. She likes glasses and wears them herself, and she has a dislike for perverts. Lucky also has funny ways of expressing herself, for example she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair", eating as "feeding your stomach", and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours". Rob Ojii An old man who taught Erza magic when she was a girl working on the Tower of Paradise. He said that he gave up on using magic, but he believed that Erza could do better than he did. When he died Erza saw his Fairy Tail tattoo on his back and that's what inspired her to join the guild. His magic is currently unknown. Former Members Loke Loke (ロキ Roki) is a former member of the Fairy Tail guild, due to being a Stellar Spirit. He is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend". He attempts to flirt with Lucy but after finding out that she's a Stellar Spirit mage, he quickly stops his advances. Mirajane said that something must have happened to him with a similar female Stellar Spirit mage. She also mentioned that Loke once tried to flirt with Erza, but nearly got himself killed because of it. His weapon is a magical ring and is skilled in "hand-to-hand" combat. References